Records
by Proudly-Myself
Summary: Just a mix of song fictions I've done. Mix of pairings, songs, and ideas


This is how a heart breaks By Byebye908

A gift for my newest friend.......audrauzumaki.

Roxas had been left at some weirdos house party will his brother and boyfriend went off to do what ever it was they did. Roxas was only sixteen and knew that this is the last place he should be. His parents had told Sora to watch over him but Riku talked Sora into coming to this stupid party. Roxas sat in the corner with his root beer, waiting in till he saw his brother again to take him home.

"Hey Blondie. Want to go for a ride?"

Roxas stared up at a red headed man with two tear drop tattoos under each eye. The man had stunning bright green eyes. He was for sure drunk. "For sure not with you."

"It's the ride of a life time though."

_Don't you wanna go for a ride_

_Just keep your hands inside_

_And make the most out of life_

_Now don't you take it for granted_

"Tell me the last time you had fun? I bet you normally stay at home being a good lil boy. Bet someone dragged you here?"

How the heck did this man know? "Who the hell are you?"

"A man who loved to live life and got messed up in it all. Let me say doing drugs and then getting the cops called while you are high and your dealer leaves you to hang messes you up."

_Life is like a mean machine_

_It made a mess outta me_

_It left me caught between_

_Like an angry dream I was stranded, I was stranded_

"Why the heck are you bothering me then?"

"I want someone to be my life line and maybe you can be that someone."

_And I'm steady but I'm starting to shake_

_And I don't know how much more I can take_

"Listen I don't even know you, I can't help you. Listen if you take me home I'll be your someone for tonight only."

"Thank you. I'm Axel by the way."

"Roxas."

"Well Rock-ass, how would you like to go dance? Just one dance then while leave." Roxas stood up with a sigh and walked with this Axel over to the dance floor. The music had a toxic beat to it. Roxas couldn't stop himself from dancing.

"After tonight you'll never see me again Axel. You do know that?" Axel looked hurt at this statement as they still dance to close to be just friendly.

This is it now

Everybody get down

This is all I can take

This is how a heart breaks

You take a hit now you feel it break down

Make you stay wide awake

This is how a heart breaks

Roxas was starting to feel dizzy halfway through the song. What was happening to him? "A-ax-axel"

"What is it Rox-ass?" Axel purred.

"I'm feel sick" Axel let out a bark of laughter again.

"Want to go for a ride?"

Don't you wanna go for a ride

Down to the other side

Feels so good you could cry

Now won't you do what I told you

I remember when you used to be shy

Yeah, once we were so fine

You and I why you gotta make it so hard on me

Axel picked Roxas up and carried him out to his beat up old red truck and through him in. Axel got in on the driver's side and took off.

After a while Axel stopped in the middle of a old dirt covered road and Roxas looked over to see what was wrong. Axel was leaning over towards him and Roxas knew what was coming. Roxas sat there stunned in till his mind clicked back on. He pushed Axel away and ran out of the truck and into the field nearby. Axel took off after Roxas leaving his truck running.

And I'm sorry but it's not a mistake

And I'm running but you're getting away

Axel could feel his heart braking as the blonde ran away from him like so many others'.

Yeah, this is how a heart breaks

Axel couldn't believe Roxas didn't remember him. He was finally back with Roxas. He was right Roxas had survived the car crash.

You're not the best thing that I knew

Never was never cared too much

For all this hanging around

It's just the same thing all the time

Never get what I want

Never get too close to the end of the line

You're just the same thing that I knew back before the time

When I was only for you

"Axel, we miss you please wake up." Said a woman's voice. Axel did just that and woke up. He was surrounded by so many unfamiliar facings. Some happy some sad. But all caring. Axel hadn't got a clue where he was or who everyone was. All he knew was Roxas.

"Where's Roxas?"

This is how a heart breaks

Song Rob Tomas' This is how a heart breaks


End file.
